The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to methods and systems for container hyperlinking.
Container images (“containers”) may be stand-alone, executable packages that include a software component (e.g., code) along with resources required to run the software component (i.e., dependencies), such as system libraries or settings. Multiple containers may be linked and run together. A YAML Ain't Markup Language (YAML) configuration file may be used to specify each of the containers to be linked and run together as well as configuration information for the containers (e.g., services, links, ports, volumes, networks, or any other parameters for configuring the containers). The YAML configuration file may then be used to start all of the linked containers.